onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Wano Country
| first = Chapter 793; Episode 736 | region = New World | affiliation = Kurozumi Family; Beasts Pirates }} The Wano Country is a powerful, isolationist country in the New World that is not affiliated with the World Government. It is currently under the rule of its shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, as well as occupied by the Beasts Pirates under Kaido. Previously, Wano was ruled by the Kozuki Family until the family's usurper, Orochi, conspired with Kaido to overthrow and supersede their shogunate 18 years before the beginning of the story. Hundreds of years ago, Wano was known as the . First mentioned by Hogback during the Thriller Bark Arc, Wano is the primary setting of the Wano Country Arc. Culture Isolationism The country strictly follows a policy of , meaning that contact with outsiders such as pirates and other countries is prohibited. Leaving the country's borders is also considered a crime. Outsiders who enter the country will be immediately attacked. Wano has its own currency: and coinage instead of Belly. 500 Gold was stated to be a large sum. The country also has its own newspaper, which only covers national events, and the citizens do not receive international news or newspapers from the News Coo, with the exception of the Beasts Pirates on Onigashima. However, most of the Beasts Pirates do not seem to keep up with or care about international news, as most of them do not recognize the Straw Hat Pirates save for Kaido and the members who were part of the Worst Generation. The lack of contact with the outside world has resulted in many legends and superstitions forming within the populace. Notably, they are unaware of what Devil Fruits are, referring to the powers gained from them as some form of magic. Although the country is familiar with the concept of Haki, they are unaware of the actual term referred by the outside world. Instead, they refer it as , which they focus on the concept of flow. Despite the prohibition of having contact with pirates and other outsiders, Orochi's alliance with Kaido (who in turn has many connections outside) shows that the top echelon of the country is hypocritically disregarding their own policies, leading to discontent among some of the civilians. Orochi has also been shown meeting with outside groups himself, such as CP-0 of the World Government, to broker trade agreements, and is willing to secretly import resources that will strengthen his administration, such as battleships. He even demanded the agents deliver Vegapunk as payment for more weapons, attempting to gain an outsider to work for his country. Smithing and Metallurgy The Wano Country is the world's foremost in smithing and metallurgy, having produced many superior artisans and craftsmen such as the legendary swordsmiths Kotetsu, Shimotsuki Kozaburo and Tenguyama Hitetsu. The former ruling Kozuki Family invented the indestructible Poneglyphs during the Void Century. Weapons produced in Wano are of high quality, as the World Government have secretly imported the Marines' weapon supply from Wano. The best example being the O Wazamono Swords Ame no Habakiri, Enma, Wado Ichimonji, Nidai Kitetsu, and Shusui with the latter being considered the country's national treasure. According to Basil Hawkins, Seastone originated from Wano Country and is also the only place where it can be processed into any type of weapon. Administration The country's administration is corrupted due to the Shogun Kurozumi Orochi, whose officials are oppressive and harshly control the citizens. Their rule is further enforced by their allegiance to the Yonko Kaido, who supported them with the military force of the Beasts Pirates, making it almost impossible for the citizens to defy Orochi. Much of the country has been reduced to a wasteland due to Orochi's cruelty, with only his personal territory, the Flower Capital, remaining prosperous. Orochi utilized manipulative propaganda to brainwash the rich citizens in the Flower Capital in order to further reinforce his rule and policies, idolizing himself as a great hero while villainizing the Kozuki Family, particularly Oden, claiming that they attempted to bring Wano to ruination by breaking the isolation policy and opening the borders of Wano to the outside world. The country's administration has created a caste system valuing wealth over all else. Flower Capital residents must have money or else they will face exile. The regions of the country have been shown to contain two types of towns. There are towns that high-ranking officials live in, and these officials control the rest of the population, only allowing essential tradesmen and merchants to remain. The rest of the population is forced to live in poverty in towns known as "leftover towns". In these towns, people only have access to leftover food passed over by those of higher status. Said leftover food is often not enough, and residents often end up starving. Those of higher status look down on people who live in leftovers towns and treat them as subhuman. Kaido is revered by the citizens of the country, particularly those of high status, as a wise king and protector. Justice and Punishment Due to its corrupt administration, citizens who are rich enough can brazenly commit crimes and get away with it through bribery. Some ranked officials also commit capital crimes for their own reasons and find a scapegoat to cover up their tracks, as a particular magistrate who committed crossroad killings attempted to blame it all on Zorojuro in order to steal the Shusui, without so much as giving him a trial to speak for himself. The ritual of seppuku is a known form of punishment applied for criminals in the country. Defying Orochi and even speaking ill of him aloud are considered to be rebellious and a capital crime. Dissidents who openly opposed Orochi are either sentenced to death or condemned to life imprisonment in the Udon region. Public execution by crucifixion sometimes occur for those who oppose the shogun and are used as an example. Armed Forces Wano Country has its own warriors, the , who are swordsmen so powerful that not even the Marines go near them. Anyone of samurai class is apparently of high social status. Ever since Orochi took over, samurai became the only ones legally allowed to carry katana swords. Ryuma's sword, the Shusui, is considered a national treasure of Wano Country. Currently, under the Beasts Pirates' rule, some regions of Wano Country are ruled over by high ranking members and associates of the crew. As a result, those people's subordinates have jurisdiction over part of the region and have the authority to pass judgement over the residents. Wano used to have dojos for the teaching of swordsmanship and martial arts, such as kendo, judo, and karate. As a way to prevent any rebellion, Orochi outlawed those institutions from operating ever since he became Wano's shogun. Custom and Fashion Women from Wano are expected to be modest and speak gracefully and quietly, though they are allowed to become samurai or ninja. Women are referred with the prefix honorific . Social hierarchy dictates that high-class citizens are permitted to dominate over the lower-class, from ordering them around to outright killing them without legal repercussions. The chonmage is a common hairstyle for men. To have the chonmage cut off is a sign of disgrace, and as a form of repentance for disgraceful acts. Due to the extreme cold temperature in the Ringo region, there is a ritual called Eternal Burials as the dead are preserved for eternity under the ice. Post-Mortem Customs Wano seems to hold what appears to be traditional Japanese funeral, consisting of a wake, walk to the grave, cremation, and the placement of a monumental stone pillar with the deceased person's name engraved on it is placed to signify the resting place of the deceased. Some families have a personal graveyard, where the family members are buried. Key items of the deceased might be buried with them, and the grave might be the target of theft for those objects, among others. Other Customs According to Kin'emon, there is a "Fire Festival" that is held at Wano Country. It is a yearly event dedicate for the Beasts Pirates for saving the nation from the supposed evil Kozuki Family, during which the the shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, and his entourage travel to Kaido's residents on Onigashima to offer their respects. However, in reality, it is a party held by the Beasts Pirates and their allies. Layout After the Beast Pirates took over Wano Country, countless weapon factories were set up in all the regions except for the capital to mass produce weapons for export. As a result of industrial pollution, the regions have been reduced to wastelands with wild animals that roamed the regions becoming poisonous due to drinking river water from the mines and factories. Shogun Orochi and Kaido have their own personalized farms such as Kuri's Paradise Farm to provide clean food and water supplies for the Flower Capital citizens and members of the Beast Pirates. Weather So far, the only surrounding sea shown is near the south eastern shore, where the waters are always suffering from terrible weather, with strong, unusual winds that cause the clouds and ocean's waves to take a swirling shape, resembling their usual depiction in ukiyo-e paintings. Inland, every region has a different climate. Wild Life Gigantic koi and at least one human-sized octopus are known to live in the seas surrounding Wano Country. Those animals are actually necessary for entering the country; the octopus is capable of summoning the giant carp, who will then proceed to swim up the country's waterfall borders with enough strength to pull people and ships attached to them along the way. Land-based animals include giant creatures that are used for riding such as a katana-wielding baboon, a komainu, a bipedal lizard, and crocodile-shark hybrid like creature called Wanizame. Smaller and regular size animals can also be found in Wano like tigers, boars, and raccoon dogs. The country also has a unique mobile form of Den Den Mushi-like communication: snails called "Smart Tanishi." Geography The island of Wano Country is actually part of a larger geological formation resembling a mountain or volcano. Its center, where Wano is properly located, and edges are actually very elevated in comparison to the in-between space, which descends close to the sea level and is filled with fresh water. This bowl-like composition leads to an unique waterflow where fresh water flows out of the land and into the larger New World sea through waterfalls, and atop those, there are clashing currents that lead to the formation of whirlpools. The sea water is also known to somehow flow inland, similar to Reverse Mountain, with the water itself becoming clear like a mountain river during the process. Wano Country only has two known methods of entry from the ocean. The hardest one involves tying ships to the giant koi that routinely climb up the surrounding waterfalls from the sea, allowing the fish to pull them along. The other method involves entering a hidden tunnel located behind one of the waterfalls, which leads to the Mogura Port, where people and cargo can get transported inland through a gondola. The latter method, however, is restricted to those who are granted permission by either Kaido or Orochi. Wano Country features a river that splits and divides the land into six areas called regions, and it also includes the nearby island Onigashima. During the Kozuki Family's rule, each region was ruled by a daimyo, although Kuri was lawless until Kozuki Oden was appointed daimyo. When Orochi took power, Oden was executed and the other daimyo all lost their positions after staging a failed rebellion against Orochi. Jack of the Beasts Pirates is currently considered to be Kuri's ruler while Queen is currently considered to be the ruler of Udon. It is unknown if any of the other regions have designated rulers. Resources The country is extremely rich in resources, being once called the "Country of Gold" and was constantly coveted by outsiders such as pirates and foreign countries. Eventually, its immense resources were targeted by the Yonko Kaido, who allied with Orochi in helping the latter rise to power in exchange for monopolizing Wano's resources. After the Beasts Pirates seized control of Wano, nearly all of its resources have been focused into manufacturing weapons. Flower Capital The is in the center of the country, and is where the shogun Kurozumi Orochi resides. It is currently the only prosperous place in Wano, due to the shogun's affiliation with the Beasts Pirates. Mt. Fuji and the leftovers Ebisu Town are also included in the region the Flower Capital occupies. Kuri is located in the south, and was formerly ruled by Kozuki Oden. Under the Beasts Pirates rule, Kuri has become a wasteland, polluted by the weapons factory that poisoned the fresh water rivers. The was located there before it was destroyed by the Beasts Pirates headliner, X Drake. is also located in Kuri. It is located on the other side of a large Torii, opposite to Bakura Town. It is a poor town as everything there is made from leftovers from the capital. is where the Beasts Pirates reside. It is located at the foot of the mountain where Oden's castle used to be, and it has a large Torii at its entrance. Kibi is a region on the west side of Wano Country. Like several other places seen, much of it is a wasteland with factories located on top of rock formations. It contains no known landmarks except for Neko Port. Yatappe is a Yakuza boss of this region. Udon is located at the southeast. It is an industrialized region of weapon factories where the lower-class are forced to work to exhaustion and death. There is the where rebels are tortured until their wills break and they pledge allegiance to Kaido. Omasa is a Yakuza boss of Udon. Hakumai is located in the northeast. On its eastern coast, there is a port called the 港|Habu Minato}} that is symbolized by the Habu Pit Viper to natives. It was ruled by the daimyo Shimotsuki Yasuie and Yakuza boss Tsunagoro until Orochi's takeover. Currently, it is filled with run down structures, with the exception being the pathway to 港|Mogura Minato}}. It is where the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance initially planned to meet their allies before engaging in the battle to take down Kaido. Ringo is located in the north. It has a wintry climate. It contains the , which is said to be haunted. At the cemetery entrance is the . The former Daimyo was Shimotsuki Ushimaru of the Shimotsuki Family and Cho is a Yakuza boss of this region. Onigashima is an island east of Wano and is considered part of it. It is where Kaido resides, and where his underlings go to report to him. Once a year, during the Fire Festival, Kurozumi Orochi and his men travel there to celebrate with their allies the take over of Wano Country, under the ruse of paying their respects to the country's protector. Yo is a non-canon region of Wano that appeared in the One Piece x Kyoto event. It was formerly ruled by the Hitaki Family, is now under the rule of Toratsugu and Princess Kikuhime. Inhabitants History Past Hundreds of years ago, Wano Country was known as the Country of Gold. It faced constant threat from pirates and nobles who wanted to exploit its riches, but the samurai Ryuma led the country's samurai in defending against every assailant. Ryuma also became legendary for slaying a dragon in the sky above the capital. After his death, Ryuma was buried in his birthplace of Ringo and his legacy made him a national hero. Over 25 years ago, the shogun Kozuki Sukiyaki exiled his son Oden for getting into violent fights. Oden went into the lawless region of Kuri and brought order to it after defeating its strongest warrior Ashura Doji, causing Sukiyaki to appoint him daimyo of Kuri at the age of 20. Oden attracted a large following, gathering a group of samurai known as the Nine Red Scabbards. 23 years ago, Gecko Moria managed to infiltrate the Wano Country and robbed Ryuma's grave, making off with Ryuma's corpse as well as his sword Shusui without being spotted. This incident was considered a disaster that brought the country to its knees. Around 20 years ago, Sukiyaki ceased being shogun, and was succeeded by Kurozumi Orochi instead of Oden, with Shimotsuki Yasuie claiming that Orochi used cheap tricks to take the title. Orochi had Oden executed for trying to open Wano's borders, and worked with Kaido and the Beasts Pirates to hunt down Oden's family and retainers, burning Kuri Castle where they lived. Oden's wife Kozuki Toki sent her son Momonosuke and retainers Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kikunojo 20 years forward in time, and had her daughter Hiyori escape with retainer Kawamatsu to keep their bloodline going should anything go wrong. Toki stayed and met her doom, and graves were erected near the ruins of the castle. Afterwards, Orochi met with the remaining four daimyo to have them pledge allegiance to him, but they all refused and staged a rebellion, which was quashed by Kaido. Under the rule of Orochi and Kaido, the majority of Wano turned into a desolate wasteland, with the water and food supply poisoned by the weapons factory. Only the Flower Capital remained prosperous. Although no one dared go against Orochi and Kaido, many people remained loyal to the Kozuki Family. 10 years later, many Kozuki loyalists grew tired of waiting and attacked Onigashima. They were all killed, and were memorialized in a mass gravesite in Kuri. Gecko Moria would later return to Wano at some point and fight Kaido, resulting in Kaido killing his entire crew. Four years ago, Portgas D. Ace went to Wano Country and learned how to make a kasa, later making one for Little Oars Jr. A few months before the present day, Momonosuke's group arrived from the past. After meeting with samurai who were still loyal to the Kozuki Family, all of them save for Kikunojo left the country to recruit allies for their rebellion, though the Beasts Pirates spotted them departing. Zou Arc The Kozuki Family formed an alliance with the Straw Hat Pirates and the Heart Pirates in order to battle Kaido's forces and liberate Wano. Wano Country Arc After parting ways with the Sanji Retrieval Team, the remaining Straw Hats went with Kin'emon and his allies and infiltrated Wano. To ensure that they would not be detected by the current shogun's forces, Kin'emon suggested that everyone go undercover and assume civilian identities until he and his comrades could assemble an army to combat the shogun and his forces. However, Zoro was falsely implicated for crimes after being seen with Shusui, and he cut down the magistrate who sentenced him to death, causing him to become a nationally wanted criminal. Eventually, Luffy's group made it to Wano, and Luffy washed up on Kuri Beach. He met a girl named Tama after freeing her from some Beasts Pirates who attacked him, and after Tama got poisoned, Luffy took her to Okobore Town to be healed. On the way, he met Zoro and the two of them encountered and fought Basil Hawkins. At Okobore Town, Tama was kidnapped by the Gifter Gazelleman and taken to Bakura Town for the Headliner Holdem to exploit her Devil Fruit ability. Luffy and Zoro went to Bakura Town with the samurai Kikunojo as the yokozuna Urashima was sumo wrestling, and Kikunojo cut off Urashima's topknot when he proposed marriage to her. Luffy then defeated Urashima in the ring, drawing the ire of Holdem, who confronted him and Zoro. Meanwhile, Hawkins came to Bakura Town, but was confronted by Law. Luffy defeated Holdem and freed Tama as his group laid waste to the Beasts Pirates in the town, and Law joined them as they escaped with a cart full of clean food and water. They returned to Okobore Town, where they gave the provisions cart to the starving citizens. Law took Luffy and Zoro to the alliance's hideout in the ruins of Oden Castle, and some time later, Shutenmaru and the Mt. Atama Thieves invaded Okobore Town to steal their food. Jack came looking for Luffy's group and found Shutenmaru, and the two dueled briefly before Kaido himself came to look for Luffy and Law. Hawkins came and told Kaido that they were in Oden Castle, causing Kaido to destroy it with a ball of flame and be promptly attacked by Luffy. Kaido swiftly defeated Luffy and decided to imprison him in Udon's Prisoner Mine to make him into a subordinate. A few days later, the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai alliance was at work infiltrating the Flower Capital, and released a secret message in the newspapers notifying their allies of their return and plan to attack Onigashima in two weeks. Sanji set up a soba stand, and defeated some thugs from the Kyoshiro Family who tried to intimidate him. The thugs had their boss Kyoshiro contact the Beasts Pirates, and Page One of the Flying Six went on a rampage looking for Sanji. However, Sanji managed to quickly dispatch Page One and escape. Meanwhile, Orochi met with CP-0 to discuss underground trade between Wano and the World Government, and Orochi said they would have to bring him Vegapunk to get any further. Orochi then went to his banquet, where he courted Wano's top-ranking oiran Komurasaki. Robin attempted to infiltrate the castle to gather information, but was caught by the Orochi Oniwabanshu, and the banquet quickly turned chaotic when Orochi attacked Komurasaki's kamuro Toko for laughing at his paranoia over the Kozuki Family's return. Komurasaki stood up to Orochi and enraged him further with her defiance, prompting Kyoshiro to cut her down to give her mercy, and Nami, who was also infiltrating the castle, unleashed a massive lightning attack on the banquet hall to help Robin escape. The next day, Orochi discovered the secret message spreading among the Kozuki Family loyalists and ordered the arrest of anyone with the crescent moon on their ankle. His and Kaido's forces rounded up dozens of samurai and publicly imprisoned them in Rasetsu Town. That night, Shimotsuki Yasuie allowed himself to be caught by the authorities, claiming to be the legendary thief Ushimitsu Kozo. The next morning, Yasuie was crucified for his crimes at the same time as Komurasaki's funeral procession, which Orochi had broadcasted. Yasuie claimed that the secret message was a joke he made up, and made fun of Orochi, causing the shogun and his forces to shoot him to death. Seeing Toko, Yasuie's daughter, at the scene, Orochi attempted to kill her, but the Straw Hats intervened. They then fought against Orochi's forces, with Zoro nearly killing Orochi. The Big Mom Pirates attempted to enter Wano to kill Luffy, but were stopped at the top of the waterfall by King. Big Mom fell into the ocean and washed up on Kuri Beach, where Chopper, Momonosuke, Tama, and Kikunojo found her completely amnesiac. They decided to take her to the Prisoner Mine, and after a long journey, Big Mom broke in looking for oshiruko. Not finding any, she took out her rage on Luffy and the All-Star Queen, but regained her memories and fell asleep after Queen dove on her head. Queen immediately departed to take Big Mom to Onigashima, and Luffy staged a revolt with the country's former yakuza boss Hyogoro. Raizo, who had infiltrated the prison to rescue Luffy, discovered that Kawamatsu was imprisoned there and freed him while the prisoner Caribou cut off communications to the rest of Wano. After convening, Luffy and his allies tried to recruit the thousands of prisoners that were there for rebelling, and after facing some opposition eventually managed to get them on their side. The remaining Beasts Pirates stood no chance against Luffy's group, which quickly conquered Udon. One Piece x Kyoto Toratsugu served as a teacher of flower arrangement for the Hitaki Family, the family of the daimyo of the Yo district in Wano Country. Since childhood, he was friends with the princess Kikuhime, and the two gradually came to love each other. They got engaged, but a few days later, Toratsugu witnessed prince Lark murdering the daimyo. Lark pinned the murder on Toratsugu and imprisoned him, with the prince next in line to become daimyo. However, Toratsugu managed to escape his imprisonment the night before his public execution, and came to a beach. Starving, he ate a Devil Fruit, which turned out to be a Mythical Zoan that allows him to transformed into the yokai nue, and he took residence in a mountain temple. Not too long afterwards, Kikuhime and Lark got engaged, and Toratsugu broke into the mansion where their wedding ceremony was held. He kidnapped Kikuhime, with Lark being unable to take him down, and took his past love to his mountain temple. Lark then approached the Straw Hat Pirates, asking them to go and take down Toratsugu in return for a considerable reward. Shortly afterward, the Straw Hat Pirates reached the temple at the behest of Lark, and Toratsugu battled their captain Monkey D. Luffy. After a brief battle, Toratsugu fell down a ravine, where he transformed back into a human and sustained injuries. He was healed by Chopper, and revealed his past to the Straw Hats. They sympathized with him and agreed to go take down Lark, and Toratsugu took them to him in his nue form despite his injuries. As the Straw Hats went off, Lark barricaded himself in an encampment and swore to kill Toratsugu as he revealed to Kikuhime that he killed her father. No longer having a use for Kikuhime, Lark pushed her off a balcony, but she was suddenly saved by Luffy as he flew in on Toratsugu. Luffy then defeated Lark with a punch to the face. A banquet was held afterward, and Toratsugu and Kikuhime bid farewell to the Straw Hats as they resumed their life together. Translation and Dub Issues The name is a pun, as " " is used as a name for Japan. The kanji for "Wa" appears when Brook mentions the country in the Punk Hazard Arc, but the country's name is written in katakana (ワノ国), where "no" is a part of the name rather than being a possessive article. Trivia *Wano Country is inspired by Feudal Japan, as evidenced by its people, dialect, architecture, culture, and general atmosphere. **The fact that the swordsmen in this country are called "samurai", the local's expectations of women and its closed-door policy are also references to Japan in their Feudal era. **The weather condition surrounding Wano is based on the Kamikaze legend in the Japanese folklore as the Kamikaze (Divine Wind) helped the Japanese to repel the invasion of the Mongol Empire. ***A particular scene, during the efforts of the second half of the Straw Hat Pirates to reach Wano through the riotous seas surrounding the country, depicted a massive wave taking on a form highly reminiscent of the famous ukiyo-e woodlock print called ''The Great Wave off Kanagawa''. **The teacher who teaches the children about Wano Country's isolation and closing borders has the ability to stretch her neck similar to the Japanese Yokai Rokurokubi. *So far, when a character native to Wano Country has been introduced in the present manga, their information has been seen on a Japanese scroll rather than the regular information box. The country itself was introduced in this way. **Momonosuke's fake introduction was an exception (perhaps hinting that the introduction was duplicitous), but when his real identity was given, he also had a scroll. **Ryuma was introduced in a different manner, as he predated One Piece and originally first appeared in the oneshot Monsters, and upon reappearing in One Piece, it was not really him, but his reanimated body. **When a character is introduced in Wano Country, it has a concave corners rectangle information box. ***The Straw Hat Pirates were reintroduced in that manner when they appeared as their aliases in Wano. *Wano is the first, and so far only, canon location that was first visited during a non-canon story. *Instead of the usual "do-don" onomatopoeia Oda uses to introduce new locations or characters, when introducing the Wano Country it is replaced with "be-ben", which represents the strum of a shamisen, a traditional Japanese string instrument. *The map that shows the whole island of Wano Country reveals a mountain called Mt. Fuji, which is also a real mountain in Japan. References Site Navigation ru:Страна Вано ca:País Wano de:Wano-Land es:País de Wano fr:Pays de Wano id:Negeri Wano it:Wa pl:Kraj Wano Category:New World Locations Category:Regimes Category:Wano locations